


Brian Kinney Doesn't Do Valentine's Day

by scoobysnacksfix



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoobysnacksfix/pseuds/scoobysnacksfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Justin receives an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brian Kinney Doesn't Do Valentine's Day

[](http://s279.beta.photobucket.com/user/scoobyemo/media/QAF/2f64bc03-bacb-429f-a2ee-d8d46b379500_zps15600a5f.jpg.html)

Justin…

Walking into the kitchen I see that Brian is on the phone so I mouth “good morning” and he tips his chin up at me as a greeting then continues with his phone conversation while I go through my morning routine. Soon I realize I’m running late so I quickly fill a thermos with coffee and dump in enough sugar to satisfy Honey Boo Boo then grab two frosted strawberry pop-tarts and wrap them in a paper towel.

A stream of curse words leave my mouth as I search for my car keys and when Brian finishes his phone call I ask, “Hey, have you seen my—”

“Looking for these?” He says, my car keys dangling from his finger.

“Thanks.” I smile and move closer so that I can take them. “Where were they?”

“On the coffee table.”

“That’s weird. I thought I left them on the counter.”

“You’re gettin’ old, Sunshine. Starting to lose your memory.” He points to the pop-tarts in my hand. “Speaking of getting old; you’re in your thirties now, you can’t eat shit like this anymore or you’ll get fat.”

“I’m sure you can help me work it off later.” I wiggle my eyebrows and smile up at him so he bends down and kisses me, his hands immediately roaming down to squeeze my ass.

I laugh a little and squirm away from him, reluctantly ending the kiss to tell him, “I gotta go; I’m running late already.”

He sighs. “Fine. Get out.”

I head for the front door then turn around and say, “By the way, Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Oh, is that today?” He replies with an odd smirk.

“I know, I know. Brian Kinney doesn’t do Valentine’s Day.” I roll my eyes but smile to let him know I’m not mad about it.

We’ve been together for so long now, I know not to expect anything on silly holidays like Valentine’s Day but it doesn’t bother me anymore. I don’t need a sentimental card filled with flowery words to know that he loves me; he shows me everyday, in his own way, and that’s worth more than all the teddy bears and chocolates in the world.

“I’ll pick us up something for dinner on my way home.” I tell him as I try to open the door while balancing my thermos, portfolio and pop-tarts so he walks towards me and holds the door open to help me out.

“Sounds good.” He says and gives me one last lingering kiss. “Later.”

“Later.” I answer then turn around to walk towards the parking garage.

As I approach my car I can see that there’s something leaning against the steering wheel and frown because it can’t possibly be what I think it is. I quickly open the car door and gasp because it’s _exactly_ what I think it is; a huge bouquet of red roses.

“No fucking way.” I mutter to myself and place my coffee and pop-tarts on the roof of the car then pull the roses out so that I can get a closer look.

They’re the most beautiful red roses I’ve ever seen, wrapped in silky red and pink tissue and tied together with a shiny white ribbon. There’s a small card nestled in the middle of the bouquet so I pull it out and laugh as I read Brian’s handwritten note…

_If you tell anyone, I’ll deny everything._

_-B_

I close my eyes and bury my face in the middle of the bouquet, rubbing my nose against the soft petals and breathing in the scent, amazed at how after all these years he continues to surprise me.

I finally climb into my car and place the roses on the passenger seat, then pull my phone out and type out a quick text, _“So Brian Kinney DOES do Valentine’s Day”_

His reply comes a moment later, _“Don’t know what you’re talking about. I told you you’re starting to lose it”_

I smile and type, _“I love you too”_

His response makes my smile widen… _“Whatever ;)”_

~ The End ~


End file.
